Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to verification of user identity, and more particularly to verification of user identity with an item associated with the user using computer vision technology.
Related Art
A typical authentication scheme includes several steps, such as opening an application, entering a user name and password, and answering a security question. Consumers want a simpler, yet secure way to access applications on a user device.
Accordingly, a need still exists for systems and methods that provide a more efficient way to authenticate a user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.